Poisoned Youth
by Aviator39
Summary: :: They can kill us, even down to the last of us, but they can't kill what lasts in us :: There is a new breed...a new generation rising. A generation poisoned against the allure and falseness of Snoke's power. With their Prodigy, the daughter of General 'Starkiller' at the helm, a new age will be ushered in. A age that will turn into a new Empire.
**Prologue:** _Excerpt from Alan Dean Foster's_ _Star Wars: The Force Awakens:_

 _Within the base, pandemonium reigned as buildings began not just to crumble, but to collapse into a succession of huge sinkholes as the ground itself to the slowly failing containment field. Observing the cataclysm out a command center window, a young tech rushed for the presumed safety of the building's interior. A senior officer confronted him, stopped him._

 _"Lieutenant, back to your station!"_

 _Fully aware that in the present situation rank no longer meant anything, the tech paused only long enough to reply._

 _"Look, we won't survive here. Even Hux is gone!"_

 _He pushed past the dazed officer, who this time did not try and stop him._

 _In the darkness of the cavernous assembly room, Hux stood before the image of Snoke. Try as he would, it was proving increasingly difficult to maintain a semblance of control._

 _"Supreme Leader, the oscillator is failing. The collapse has begun." He looked downward. "There is nothing that can be done."_

 _Furious as he was, Snoke knew there was nothing he could do. So many plans so carefully laid, so many intentions that must now go unfulfilled..._

 _"You leave Starkiller at once and come to me with Kylo Ren. Leave immediately!" He added grimly. "It appears he may have been right about the girl."_

 _Foster, Alan Dean. "Star Wars: The Force Awakens." New York: Random House, 2015. All character (c) 2015 Lucasfilm Ltd._

* * *

 **One Year Later...**

Six years? Has it really been six years since she's seen her father? Well, seen in person that is - the holocalls didn't count.

It must be, because the last time she stood here at the Arkanis Academy docks she was ten years old and watching her father disappear into the vastness of space on The Finalizer.

Speaking of...

"He's late." Brielle muttered to herself and ran a hand through her crimson waves.

She knew it was illogical to worry. The Supreme Leader - no matter how much he disliked it, even after the events of Starkiller - needed her father. So no, he couldn't be dead.

"He's fine." Brielle assured herself. "He'll be here any moment. Ships are late coming out of hyperspace all the time."

It didn't stop her from getting antsy though, maybe a little more than a teensy bit aggravated. Her boot tapped against the ground, fingers nervously wrapping a strand of hair over and over around and around and around...

"Seems I have less patience than I originally thought." She sighed and tucked her hands into her back pockets, anything to keep her still.

She'd been fidgety days before hand as it was, news of seeing her father after all this time had made her almost giddy. But she tried to keep her emotions in check and had succeeded until when she had woke early this morning. She hadn't sat still, but had managed to keep the smile from her face when in company of others.

Her grandfather had commented on it and she'd burst into a nervous fit of giggles, bringing a rare, but genuine smile to his face.

At the Academy she was a Hux - an Alpha no less, and that meant something. It meant acting cold and aloof and distancing herself from everyone but her family and the Commandant's Cadets - her grandfather's cadets.

"Hurry." Brielle pleaded and no sooner had the word left her mouth did the alarms signaling a ship exiting hyperspace sounded.

The massive bulk of the Resurgent Class command flagship The Finalizer flashed into existence as her engines kicked into full reverse.

Brielle watched, slightly slack-jawed. She never ceased to be amazed by her father's ship. And, it was her father's. It wasn't Snoke's. The Supreme Leader as far as she was concerned - along with most of the general populace - could go fuck himself on a light saber.

"Dad." She murmured, beginning her slow path towards the hulking ship as it came to its leisurely landing on the flight deck. "Dad, c'mon get them to land the damn thing already..."

She walked with a cool calmness that came with her birthright, hands clasped behind her back as she strode past a small gaggle of younger cadets. She didn't really care who was who at the moment, or really in general - she just wanted to get to her father. But she sneered as she passed one star struck cadet, sending them scurrying after their squad-mates while Brielle shook her head softly.

She stopped on a scuffed marker, watching the gate lowering and 'Troopers at the edge, ready to unload from the ship. She adjusted the cuff of her right sleeve, almost nervously, but she wouldn't dare let that show on her face. Her father may have been kind when it was just them, may have been kinder because she was his daughter, but they both carried Alpha blood and it didn't release its grip so easily.

They were almost a dying breed, it seemed.

Witnessing known Alphas interacting out in the open proved to be slack in their titles, their hormones weakening; they acted as if they were Betas. Why forsake such a precious gift for friendship with lesser blood?

The concept flew past her own head.

A uniform of a Commandant's Cadet was distinctive - a red, double breasted jacket with black cuffs and shoulders, tight black pants designed for easy fighting, black leather, half-calf wedged boots and a red beret emblazoned with the sigil of the First Order.

So, among the sea of dock workers, repairmen, engineers and other First Order personnel she should be easy to spot.

"Take your bloody time why don't you." Brielle muttered, gem green eyes scanning the near three kilometers of ship as it came to a complete halt. The platform beneath her shuddered and she flexed her hands behind her back, easily falling into parade rest in front of the landing ramp.

"Perhaps somewhat smoother next time, Admiral." Hux stated and released his near white-knuckle grip on the holotable.

Admiral Nield nodded briskly. "Apologies, Sir." He said quickly. "We exited hyperspace much closer to the docks that was originally planned. It will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't." Ren snapped as he strode onto the bridge, voice distorted by the vocal modulator in his helmet.

Hux sighed internally and ground his teeth. Ren had been deposited back in his...care, as it were nearly four months ago and the Knight had been acting off. Correction, his lover and been acting off. He was still snappish and arrogant as ever, but less aggressive, less prone to slashing apart of Hux's ship with that damn lightsaber of his. Whatever training the Supreme Leader had put him through, it must not have been pleasant.

Hux nodded curtly at Nield before turning on his heel and striding off of the bridge, sighing when he planted his feet firmly on the glistening floor that shined with the days work. He looked ahead as he began to walk, searching for Ren to talk privately, and found him bowed over someone; he blocked his view entirely.

When he saw a flicker of scarlet hair stick to Ren's sleeve, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. "Brielle." He addressed her formally, chin raised. "I did not expect to see you here."

Her eyes flashed to her father. "I assumed this would be more convenient than my having to hunt you down once you forgot to visit." She admitted smoothly.

Hux raised an eyebrow at her. "I never forget to visit." He stated, watching Phasma stride up to his side from the corner of his eye. Mitaka on the other.

Brielle smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Correction." She muttered. "You never visit." The rain scented breeze blew her crimson waves over one shoulder as she regarded her father - it was longer than he remembered it being. "I'm glad you're alive."

"I'm glad you're alive as well." Hux murmured and he genuinely meant it. He honestly thought Snoke would've had her killed to teach him a lesson for the catastrophe that was Starkiller Base.

But no, here she stood - still cocky, beautiful and sell-assure as ever.

"Such a touching family moment." Brielle smirked softly, her eyes almost betraying the kindness and joy directed towards her father. "I want to talk to you in private once you settled in." She paused and ran her eyes over Phasma and Mitaka. "I know you've had quite the time since I last saw you."

"You don't know the half of it." His eyes flickered towards Ren just as he turned his back and began to pace away from them. "First, I must speak to him alone." He arched an eyebrow and pointed towards Ren retreating form.

She waved a hand, tucking the elbow into her opposite hand. "By all means," Brielle straightened her posture. "Fine me when you're done with the rabble."

Brielle turned around as her father paced after Ren. "The Commandant expects us home in an hour." She called out after him. "Just so you know."

Hux nodded absently, waving a hand back at her and watching briefly as his daughter led Phasma and Mitaka towards the transport waiting for them. It was forty-five minutes to their family estate from the Academy, so Hux had about fifteen minutes to sort things out with Ren before he lost all semblance of privacy.

"Ren!" He half-shouted, catching up with the black-robed figure as he rounded the corner to the quieter part of the dock.

"There is nothing to speak of." Curt, no mocking, no admittance that this was Hux's fault, no quip of any kind.

"Then that proves that there is too much to speak of." Hux shook his head softly, brow creasing only softly in concern; it wasn't the place for anything too heartfelt, and there certainly wasn't time. "I do not want to leave you stewing over whatever it is that has happened. Tell me."

There was a reason he had yet to take off that damn mask, one he rarely took off in the first place but not once had Hux seen him without it on the ship. Was he hiding some physical flaw? Was he just trying to hide his expressions from Hux? He needed to know, but Ren was never one to give up personal effects easily.

Always a fight.

"I know the scavenger girl scarred you, if that's what you're worried about." Hux stated bluntly and watched as Ren froze before turning to face him. "But somehow i don't think that's the issue at hand here."

Ren shook his head, reaching back to disengage the mask and lift it off his head. A pale, jagged pink scar bisected his still handsome face diagonally, barely missing his left eye. "The scar is not the issue." He muttered and shoved a hand through his black curls. "I-My training has changed me, but I do not think it has changed me in the way the Supreme Leader wished it to."

Hux clenched one of his fists behind his back, trying to be discrete but the leather crackled at the words. Ben's eyes flickered down and back up, his jaw ticking as he felt embarrassment. Hux tried not to do that as of late - embarrassing him, but he felt shame at the oddest things. Or was it perhaps fear? Hux could understand fear, he felt in the presence or mention of Snoke no matter the tone.

"I am sure you are as efficient as ever." Hux tried, voice strained.

Ren's gaze grew dark. "Apparently that is not efficient enough because I was sent back for training." He snapped, shoving his helmet back on. "We leave it at that."

"Until another time." Hux called as he stormed off. "I expect a better explanation than this." His collar was suddenly a little tighter. "And do not even think of using the Force to rattle me, Ren."

The pressure subsided and Hux inhaled sharply. Would Breille start Force-choking him now when he pissed her off? Surely, Skywalker had taught her better.

"Let's go." He barked as he climbed into the transport beside Brielle and set the course for the estate.

"Touchy." Brielle muttered and held up her hands in mock surrender. "No need to bite." She removed her beret and tucked it under her thigh, rolling her eyes at the glare her father shot her. "That glare may intimidate your crew, but it does not work on me."

Hux sighed and clenched his hands in his lap. "And here I was so hopeful that I'd be able to keep you in line." He said, a teasing note in his voice. "Whatever am I going to do?"

Brielle coughed to cover her laugh. "Well, you could just do what grandfather does to his cadets and smack me across the back of the head." Her lips quirked at the corner. "It works...most of the time."

Hux chuckled but let the air trail into silence for a moment, choosing instead to watch his daughter instead of speak. It seemed she had grown - obviously - but it was more than physicality that he noticed. She sat up straighter, had a more commanding air about her even with a light smile on her face; even her eyes were brighter. She moved effortlessly now - fluid, spoke with a more demanding tone than one of suggestion.

He had always worried his daughter would not follow in her bloodline - end up one of those disgraced Alphas that were banished or shunned from their homes. He could not stand the thought of instinct throwing his own daughter out, but were it to happen, he knew blood would not care.

"Dad." Brielle almost chirped, caught herself; but she was still smirking. "You're staring again, you know I hate it when you do that."

Hux gave her a small smile. "Can you blame me?" He asked lowly, acutely aware of their audience. "I haven't physically seen you in six years."

Brielle rolled her eyes fondly before sobering. "Grandfather told me I'm going to be given the title Black Widow." She murmured, gaze drifting to stare at the rain being pulled across the windows of the transport.

Hux wrinkled his nose, which brought a soft smile to the corner of her mouth. "After the spider." He murmured. "I hardly believe it is appropriate..."

"Dad, the point just went right over your head, didn't it?"

Hux sighed. "No," he started. "It did not. I am proud to hear it, though you do not seem as happy as I would have thought. It's an honor, one very few have managed."

Brielle looked at him in disbelief, turning fully in her seat to face him. "Do you even know how you get that title now?" She snapped, ice blue eyes bright. "You kill people. You make people suffer. Do you get that?"

She glanced at the others, though it was pointless with Ren and Phasma having their helmets on. But the Omega - Lieutenant Mitaka - looked distinctly uncomfortable at witnessing this.

Hux huffed out a breath. "You knew that when you joined the Academy, Brielle." He replied, tone low and warning. "You can't honestly be surprised given who I am and who your grandfather is."

Brielle almost sneered, but corrected herself. Just because she and her father were both Alphas didn't mean she was above him. "Oh yes," She muttered. "The Commandant and General Starkiller."

"Do you believe that would phase me," Hux narrowed his eyes softly, gentle rage rolling in his gut. "I believe you were given the option of rejecting the program, but you went ahead with it, now did you not." Brielle hesitated. "You are an Alpha, Brielle. You had options and you chose this. I do not want to hear another word of it."

Brielle bit her tongue, anger still written all over her face but she bowed her head, fingers clenched into fists against her knees. She hated that, using her birthright against her, like she chose what she wanted to be. But her father was right, she did choose to take the final plunge. She had had every chance to back out, but she continued and finished her training to the very last detail.

Alpha's may have had a choice, but their blood limited those options with primal mindsets. They may have been human, been given free will by some higher power, had morals to help - but they were always a slave to instinct.

"I know." She murmured, catching her father's attention after such a long stretch of silence; she looked up from beneath her brow. "I know I had a choice... But, I think I'm going to be making a few bigger ones in the near future."

"Such as?" Hux asked in a mildly bored tone. His gloved fingers tapped a staccato against his leg.

Brielle smirked slightly, a mischevious light in her eyes. "Choosing the Finalizer as post for myself and several other cadets for one." She stated, grinning at the furrow in her father's brow. "You do know what we're being taught, right?"

"Enlighten me." Hux drawled and Brielle ground her teeth together, only just resisting the urge to thwack her father across the back of his aristocratic head. "I'm sure things can't have changed much."

"Ha!" Brielle barked, smirking slightly at the way the Lieutenant jumped and she shook her head. "You couldn't be more wrong." She braced one booted foot against the dash of the transport and leaned back.

Hux's brow twitched as he watched Brielle develop a slightly manic grin. He had to remind himself that she wasn't _just_ his daughter anymore, she had been training for a higher purpose; she was training to take her rightful place as an Alpha.

He wouldn't let her slip.

"Snoke is full of shit," is what he hears first.

Hux blinked softly, slowly, staring at his daughter as Ren tensed at his side and Mitaka swallowed audibly; the leather of his gloves crackled as he clenched his hands. "Excuse me?" He managed.

Brielle leaned back in her seat, cold threats in her eyes that matched his only they were blue. Her's were bright, inhuman, deadly - what exactly had happened to his daughter? He knew she would come back different, but not so far gone.

"I am _not_ so far gone." Brielle answered sharply and turned to face Ren, while still managing to glare at her father from the corner of her eye. "Snoke has become obsolete. No one in the Academy, on this planet, or on any of the other First Order planets support him."

"This is treason." Ren stated flatly, masked face staring at her.

Brielle chuckled lowly. "Oh it most certainly is." She said, before softening her gaze as she regarded Ren. "Look how he thanked you, Kylo Ren. Injured in the pursuit of his objectives - you nearly died if I'm not mistaken. And he "trained" you, right? Tortured you. Punished you. Is that the kind of thanks you deserved?" She paused and cocked her head at him. "I think not..."

"We do not question the will of the Supreme Leader." He quipped back at her. "What he does...he has his reasons, and it is to better us."

"They really have you whipped, don't they?" Brielle's brow furrowed in almost mock concern. "You believe you deserved to be punished because you followed his will? I don't think that makes very much sense, now do you?"

"Brielle, that is _enough_." Hux snapped, eyes narrowed and Brielle only looked down for a moment; she may have his blood, but he was still her father, and a senior Alpha at that - there was only so much free will could do. "I will be speaking to father about this, and you will say nothing more to Ren until he approaches you, understood?"

Brielle raised her head and squared her jaw. "Yes sir."

It came out just as sharp and as derisive as she meant it to and she grinned internally at the way her father clenched his jaw, no doubt grinding his teeth together.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, and when they arrived at the sprawling, mondernistic two-story mansion that Brielle called home the rain had abated.

Her grandfather stood on the porch, arms crossed his chest...waiting. For a man his age he was in good shape, and on most days he could keep up with her - sometimes even help her train, although that was mostly left to Luke and the Academy instructors.

"Just in time for dinner." The Commandant muttered as she paced put he drive to him, not bothering to wait for her father or the others.

Brielle half-sneered, glaring back at her father as he came up behind her. "I think I've lost my appetite." She almost growled. "I think I'll go down to the basement and see if Luke has anything new to teach me."

She froze when he clasped a firm hand on her upper arm, looking up and back into his hard eyes. There were no hints of anger, annoyance or anything else but patience.

"Do not be so rebellious." He demanded. "And you will meet us for dinner after you speak with Luke, I expect you."

Brielle sighed and relaxed as he let her arm go. "Yes sir." This came out more bland, more whipped; she felt pathetic.

Her grandfather nodded firmly and waved her away, approaching her father and Ren with hushed tones. Brielle grit her teeth and pushed ahead, boots slapping hard against the polished floor. Her fingers flexed angrily at her sides, a soft rage simmering in her chest; if there was something to fight, she believed she would right now. She should be better at controlling her temper by now, but being around her family always tended to bring out that rival in her...the one that wanted to rebel and come out on top.

"Do not let it come to that." She murmured to herself.

She all but slammed the door to the basement as she descended the stairs, inhaling deeply before stepping into the sparsely furnished room. "Luke are you down here?" Brielle called out - she tried calling him Master, but gave up on it when he wouldn't answer to it.

"In the studio." Came the even reply and she followed the voice to the mirrored walls of the studio, leaning against the doorframe as she watched him levitate the pieces of his lightsaber in front of him.

He frowned as he sensed her irritated and antagonized energy and brought the pieces back together before clipping the saber to his belt. "Difficult ride home?" Luke questioned gently.

Brielle thinned her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. "Does it show?" She quipped back sarcastically, more sharply than she'd intended. He hadn't done anything to deserve her ire.

Luke chuckled. "Hardly." He watched her pass him, walking up to the wall aligned with dainty objects that could cause quite a bit of harm if used properly; Brielle had that knowledge. "You could have fooled me with pleasantries with such a lovely scowl on your face."

Brielle sneered at him and Luke arched an eyebrow with the same knowing smile on his lips. "You really should stop being so observant." She batter her lashes. "It really is in the interest of your health when it comes to my family."

"So I have learned." He hummed. "I have spent far too much time in your world to be ignorant to what goes on around me."

"So then you know how big of a douche my father is...how ignorant my grandfather is..."

"Your grandfather is not ignorant Brielle. Though, he does a fine job of acting like he is." Luke stated and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "As for your father, I suspect he has been kept in the dark on purpose."

Brielle sighed and nodded, rolling her shoulder. "You know, you're one of the few things that keep me sane." She murmured and gave him a warm smile.

Luke chuckled softly. "I'm glad." He paused. "Although, I'm afraid there's not much left for me to teach you if that's what you came down here to ask."

"You could teach me how to stay kind." Brielle muttered and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm going to be doing a lot of things in the near future that might make it hard to be nice."

Luke furrowed his brow and gave Brielle a suspicious look; she regretted her words immediately. "Such as...?"

Brielle hesitated then shook her head. "Stuff that would get me in a lot of trouble if heard by the wrong ears." She looked to the doorway, knowing there most likely ears listening somewhere. "Besides, it's nothing big." A wry grin crossed her features. "Just a little anarchy."

"Anarchy is a dangerous thing." Luke stated flatly and walked around to face her. "But, I think you're afraid of losing yourself with the more people you kill."

Brielle licked her lips and closed her eyes. "I've already killed so many." She said lowly. "My ledger is dripping red."

Luke nodded and tilted her chin up. "To be fair, so is mine."

Brielle rocked her jaw, tongue stabbing into her jaw and she shook her head. "I just don't know if I'm ready to defy Snoke...like everyone expects me to...so soon. I mean, I am ready, just not for an all out war. Which it would be."

Luke sighed and nodded softly. "That it would be, but you are more than ready." He paused and straightened his back. "You are an Alpha. With your blood comes gifts at your disposal...advantages most few have never even head of in their lifetime...and you have your entitlement."

"It breeds arrogance." Her lips pulled up softly in the corner. "Luckily, I can keep mine in check...unlike some people."

"Your father is scared." Luke stated plainly. "Although he may not admit it, he was very much afraid that Snoke would have you killed in retaliation for Starkiller Base and that he would come home to a dead body." He paused and rested his hands on her shoulders. "And, I think we should go up for dinner before we're summoned."

Brielle chuckled softly and brushed her bangs out of her eyes before licking her lips and blinking rapidly. "Yeah, let's go up." She murmured and turned to head out of the basement.

Back upstairs, dinner was set and Brielle paused slightly at the sight of Ren and Phasma maskless.

"It's rude to stare." Ren mumbled without looking up from the glass of water he was busy glaring at.

Brielle sneered and strode towards her seat beside her grandfather, near the head of the table. Her curls bounced in time with her steps, heels loud against the polished floor. Her father gave her side glance as she roughly fell into her seat, knee knocking against the underside of the table as she crossed her legs.

"It's rude to be such an asshole." She retorted.

"Point taken." Ren quipped back, a slight upturn to his lips. "You failed to mention your daughter was such a spit fire, General."

Hux swallowed as the others joined them at the table. "It does no good to warn anyone about her." He muttered and took a sip of his Corellian brandy. "She's something of an enigma."

"Gee thanks, Dad." Brielle laughed lightly and a small, genuine smile lifted her lips.

"No problem dear." He said coolly, hands folded in his lap like a child, looking to his father; Brielle almost expected him to ask 'did I do good, father?' but it never came. "I believe we can make it through one dinner without having an incident..."

"Then you fail to know me well already, Dad." She purred, batting her lashes at him.

Hux sighed. "Brielle please..."

"What did I say something wrong already? Or is every word that comes from my mouth now that I have spoken my opinion wrong? Hmm?"

"Make help me." Hux muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am not prepared for a teenage daughter."

The Commandant chuckled lowly. "You can't say I didn't warn you." He replied and began to serve himself.

"I've heard teenage girls can be rather unpredictable, Sir." Phasma stated. "Perhaps I should double your guard." There was a teasing note to her voice.

"Like that'll help." Brielle snorted, amused as she bit into a dinner roll. "I could get past you and your best 'Troopers and never break a sweat."

"Seems a bit arrogant." Mitaka muttered to himself, freezing as Brielle raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him.

Brielle grinned and leaned forwards on her elbows. "Well, well, well...the Omega speaks." She drawled.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"No, no." Brielle cut him off, jabbing an elbow into the table cloth and leaning her chin onto her knuckles. "I want to know how arrogant you believe I am." She cocked her head. "I want to know what makes you think your balls are big enough to call your superiors arrogant to their faces." When Mitaka didn't speak, Brielle slammed her hand on the table, making him jump. "Come on, speak. I know you can Omega."

Mitaka looked to Hux for help, but the General merely cocked an expectant eyebrow at him. He swallowed before meeting Brielle's piercing, steel blue eyes. "I-I just think that it is rather arrogant of someone so young to think they could successfully defeat some of the finest troops ever trained."

Brielle smirked and barked a laugh, ignoring the disapproving look from Luke and the glare from Phasma. "Well little Omega, since you think you know so much, let me tell you a little something about the Commandant's Cadets." She paused and leveled him a placid gaze. "We're trained to kill using any means, any weapon or any implement at our disposal. So, when I say that the knife next to you is a tool and I am the weapon. I suggest you take it literally."

Mitaka swallowed loudly and then nodded, eyes down and throat slightly bared like expected of him. Brielle swiveled her eyes around from Ren to her grandfather, who looked a mix of annoyed and impressed.

Brielle had forgotten how good it felt to actually use her status to put others into submission, she was so used to doing it with her hands. In training, it didn't matter who had what blood, they were all killers and all were taught in the same manner, treated the same: cold. She hadn't been able to toss intimidation through eye contact alone in some time, it made her blood sing.

"Now," She started and grabbed her knife gingerly. "I suggest you keep your mouth closed in the future, else you get a demonstration of what I can use instead of words."

"Yes ma'am." Mitaka murmured, returning his attention to his food while Brielle smirked in a haughty manner.

Hux approved, judging by the look in his eyes and Brielle wanted to give him an honest smile, but she didn't want to ruin the moment with honest emotions; they were too soft for her father.

"Seems she has more than some bite in her, Hux." Ren smirked.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is super duper long and thank you for bearing with me if you made it all the way to the end :) Please leave a review and/or constructive criticism. Any flames or ill will, will be promptly deleted and I will sick my co-author on you. Until next time! ;)**


End file.
